Yuube no Crying ~This is my truth~
Romanized Title Yuube no Crying ~This is my truth~ Japanese Title ゆうべのCrying ~This is my truth~ English Title Crying Last Night Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1988 Romaji Yuube no crying shatsu no sode de nuguttemo Kagami no myself mabuta ni yakitsuiteru Yuganda photograph yaburisutete shimattemo Chigireta memory mata hitotsu fueru dake It has been a long long time Chutohanpa bakari no school days Ima no boku wo amai setsunasa de tsutsundekureru Two eyes of mine me wo sorasazu ni Nanimo kawaranai only this is my truth Midara na ase shower de arainagashitemo Senaka no madness sheets ni shimitsuiteru It has been a long long time Fusagikonde bakari no blue days Imama de boku wo zutto shizuka ni mimamottekureta Two eyes of mine sei wo mukazu ni Dare no mono demonai only this is my truth Two eyes of mine wasurenaide Tatta hitotsu dake no only this is my truth It has been a long long time Oitekibari bakari no graduate Mune ni kazatte ashita mo kono machi de utai tsuzukeru Two eyes of mine sei wo mukazu ni Dare no mono demonai only this is my truth Two eyes of mine wasurenaide Tatta hitotsu dake no only this is my truth Two eyes of mine Only this is my truth Japanese ゆうべのcrying シャツの袖でぬぐっても 鏡のmyselfまぶたにやきついてる 歪んだフォトグラフ 破り捨ててしまっても ちぎれたmemory また一つふえるだけ It has been a long long time 中途半端ばかりの school days 今の僕を甘いせつなさでつつんでくれる Two eyes of mine 目をそらさずに 何も変わらない only this is my truth みだらな汗 シャワーで洗いながしても 背中のmadness シーツにしみついてる It has been a long long time ふさぎこんでばかりの Blue days 今まで僕をずっと静かに見守ってくれた Two eyes of mine 背をむけずに 誰のものでもない only this is my truth Two eyes of mine 忘れないで たったひとつだけの only this is my truth It has been a long long time おいてきぼりばかりの graduate 胸にかざって 明日もこの街で 歌いつづける Two eyes of mine 目をそらさずに 何も変わらない only this is my truth Two eyes of mine 背をむけずに 誰のものでもない only this is my truth Two eyes of mine 忘れないで たったひとつだけの only this is my truth Two eyes of mine Only this is my truth English Crying last night wiping with the sleeves of my shirt The mirror of myself was burning in my eyes Even if I throw away that wrinkled photograph The torn memory will revive itself once more It has been a long long time The always carefree our school days Now just wrap me around with sweet sadness The two eyes of mine, without turning them away Nothing will change only this is my truth Even if I wash the shameful sweat in the shower On the back of madness the sheets are stained It has been a long long time The always depressing blue days Up till now have always watched quietly over me Without looking back with the two eyes of mine This is no one else's, this is my truth The two eyes of mine won't forget It's the only one, only this is my truth It has been a long long time Leave it behind and graduate Tomorrow the heart of this town will be adorned and it will continue singing Without looking back with the two eyes of mine This is no one else's, this is my truth The two eyes of mine won't forget It's the only one, only this is my truth Two eyes of mine Only this is my truth